Mind Tricks
by Drama-Duchess
Summary: Ephram wakes from a coma and realizes the life he'd been living was a complete lie. A story with an interesting twist.
1. A Ghost From The Past

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters of Everwood. They are just a borrowed medium I use to disperse my creativity. Puppets.  
  
Author's Note: What if you were to wake up one day and suddenly realized that the life you believed to have lead was a complete lie - a fabrication of the truth? (My 5th fanfic and counting!!)  
  
Title: Mind Tricks  
  
Chapter 1: A Ghost From The Past  
  
His senses were coming back to him slowly. The strong smell of disinfectant and Pine-Sol stung his nose when he inhaled the air. He heard a curious soft drone of sounds, which his brain did not permit him to understand. His motor skills were minimal but his fingers were the first part of his body he was able to feel. He wiggled his fingers and the drone of sounds became louder. As he drew a deep breath, he heard quick shuffling of footsteps but wasn't able to differentiate if they were approaching or departing from where he lay. His throat hurt when he tried to swallow and his tongue felt swollen - like it was twice its normal size. The unidentifiable bitter metallic taste in his dry mouth lingered until his salivary glands started working. Finally, he opened his eyes to a bright magnitude of white. Thru his blurred vision, he had difficulty figuring out what he was focusing on. He squinted to make sense of his surroundings but it was useless. As his temporary impairment gradually started to clear, he realized his attention had been fixed on cool white florescent lights on an off-white tiled ceiling.  
  
Bewildered, he turned his head to see where he was. A woman in a nurse's uniform was by his side injecting medication thru a clear bendable tube, which he later realized the tube was an IV connected to his wrist. His hearing ability weaved in and out. One minute, the sounds and voices were loud and the next minute, they were fading whispers. It was like as if someone was playing around with the mute button on the TV remote. He felt something squeezed his arm and turned his head the other way to find another nurse taking his blood pressure. And yet another was tinkering with the noisy machinery next to the bed. It finally dawned on him that he was in a hospital.  
  
He tried hard to concentrate on remembering how he ended up at a hospital. But his exhausted mind wouldn't allow it. Did he fall ill? How long had he been unconscious? Was he in an accident? 'An accident?' he thought.  
  
He suddenly became agitated. If he was indeed in an accident, were was his father?! Was his father ok? Was Delia ok? He had to know. He let out a monstrous sound making the nurses distraught with concern. With all his strength, he tried to pull out the wires attached to his temples and the IV in his wrist along with the stupid clip on his index finger because it was uncomfortable and it drove him crazy. The nurses struggled to stop him from doing so. They kept telling him nicely he shouldn't remove anything. He tried multiple times to talk but his sore tongue disabled him.  
  
"Where's dad?" He called out once his tongue felt less irritable. "Delia. Is she alright?" He searched for answers in the nurses' faces. "Dad. I want my dad." He moaned almost in tears.  
  
"Relax, your family is fine." A middle-aged nurse said holding a metal clipboard in her hand. "He doesn't seem to be suffering from amnesia." She observed. "Do you know who you are?"  
  
"Dumb question." He drawled realizing for the first time that his head was bandaged tightly with gauze.  
  
"Just humor me kid. What's your name?" The same nurse replied with a clever smile.  
  
"Ephram Brown."  
  
"Good. That's right." The nurse congratulated. All the vigorous movement made Ephram weak enough for the nurses to overpower him and reattach whatever wires he removed from his body. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No." He was frightened.  
  
"You were in a horrible car accident. You really don't remember?" The nurse asked again. Ephram shook his head. "It left you in a coma for two weeks."  
  
"Coma?! I was in a coma?" Ephram wondered out loud. "Just like Colin." The nurses looked at each other. "Did Amy come see me?"  
  
"I'll page Dr. Brown." One nurse said and scurried out of the room.  
  
"Darling, your father is on his way." A pretty, young nurse spoke as she perched on Ephram's bed.  
  
"Amy didn't come, did she?" Ephram said sadly. The young nurse shook her head.  
  
"It's a 4 hour drive but she went out of her way to see Colin when he was here." He wanted to cry. "I don't get it. Edna could've driven her. Even Irv."  
  
"Are these people your friends?" The young nurse asked.  
  
"Yea. They're all from the same crap town." Ephram started getting angry because it was apparent that Amy never bothered to visit him.  
  
"And what town is that?" She asked.  
  
"Everwood - where else?!" He shot back.  
  
"And where is this Everwood?"  
  
"Is this some sort of test for my memory? I'm tired of playing this game." He sighed. "Colorado. Everwood is in Colorado. That's where we've lived for the past year and a half. My address is 15 Maple Drive. It's the 5th house on the left - the one with the big lacquered porch swing and the big pine tree in the yard. Is that specific enough for you?" Ephram said in one big breath putting strain on his throat. "What I would give to be back in New York." He added leaving a blank look on the young nurse's face.  
  
"Let me ask you this. What city are you in right now?" The young nurse spoke slowly. Ephram watched her red lips move.  
  
"Denver." Ephram replied as the young nurse's face turned white.  
  
"Sweetie, you're not in Denver. You're at St. Vincent's Hospital." She said seriously. "In New York."  
  
"Wha - how? No! Can't be." Ephram stammered in shock. "How did I end up in New York?" Disturbed, he tried to sit up but the nurse held him down.  
  
"Don't do that. Please lie down." She panicked. "Everything will be ok. Look, here comes your father."  
  
Dr. Andrew Brown's eyes lit up seeing his son lying awake when he rushed into the small room. He was in such a hurry that he absentmindedly left his stethoscope dangling around his neck like a noose while his unbuttoned white lab coat flailed against his legs. The young nurse pulled him aside for a minute and they appeared to be in deep conversation with an occasional glance over at Ephram. He finally walked over to his son's bedside.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Andy said humorously.  
  
"Dad - we're in Denver, aren't we?" Ephram questioned. His father frowned.  
  
"No, Ephram. We're in New York. You're a bit confused." Andy said scratching his beard. "But that's expected. We're all glad you came out of the coma. The nurse says you can't remember what happened."  
  
"Yea. The last thing I can remember was saying bye to Amy at school and leaving for home on my bike. I don't remember anything after." Ephram started. Before his father could say anything he began again. "Dad, am I going to turn out the way Colin did after he woke from his coma - with the violent seizures and behavioral problems?"  
  
"Let's not push it, shall we? Just take it easy." Andy said with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Why am I able to move my arms and feel everything but when Colin woke from his coma, he was paralyzed on one side and had to go to rehab therapy?"  
  
"I wish I knew what you were talking about. Who's this Colin?"  
  
"You're kidding, right? Colin Hart. Car accident on July 4th. He went head first thru the windshield. You were the one who operated on him and saved his life. He was in a coma for four months!"  
  
"OK, Ephram. You are really starting to freak me out. I've never operated on a Colin Hart in my entire career. I would know it if I did." Andy was getting nervous about his son's condition.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Ephram heaved in frustration. "Why are you doing this to me?? Stop joking around. It's not funny, dad." Seeing Ephram so excited, Andy stroked his son's hand gently to calm him down after realizing his son was a bit more than just confused.  
  
"Ephram, there is someone here who is dying to see you." Andy smiled trying to change the subject. "Nurse, can you tell her to come in?" He instructed one of the nurses.  
  
'Was Amy really outside waiting to see me? She hadn't forgotten about me after all!' Ephram thought cheerfully.  
  
The door opened and she stepped into room. A glowing aura surrounded her as she stood there - unless it was his eyes playing tricks on him. He had never been so glad to see someone in the entire 15 years of his life. Her long sandy brown hair was full of sheer radiance and her smile was so comforting that it can cure any ailment. Whatever pain he felt was temporarily taken away. She looked almost perfect - angelic was the word - well, aside from her left arm in a sling. Upon seeing this inviting vision, his heart nearly stopped from pure joy. He shook his head to clear his mind from this unruly trance-like dream.  
  
To his surprise and horror, he realized he wasn't dreaming and this person standing before him was very much alive and breathing. It was not possible. No way on earth could it be really her. His heart raced and terror spread throughout his body. It was not Amy he saw grinning at him. It was his mother.  
  
* end of chapter 1 * 


	2. Their Word Against His

Chapter 2: Their Word Against His  
  
She was supposed to be dead. He may not remember a whole lot but he knew for a fact that she was dead. This was definitely not possible. Never in a million years. He knew she did not survive that fatal car wreck. He saw her dead body at the funeral with his very own eyes. He had stared at her hollow rouge-plastered cheeks and lips for hours during the wake. He even touched her stiff cold hand when he placed the Rachmaninov CD into the casket. It really was her in that coffin. It couldn't be the same person he was gawking at right now. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? As she came closer, he was sure it wasn't just some woman who looked identical to his mother. This WAS his mother in flesh and blood. She held out her right hand to Ephram.  
  
"Baby! You had me so worried." She exclaimed. Frightened, Ephram recoiled like an injured animal to avoid her touch. He pulled on his dad's hand.  
  
"No. You're not real." Ephram whimpered while his entire body rattled causing his parents great concern and confusion. "Dad!" He cried in alarm.  
  
"Baby - don't you remember me?" His mother asked.  
  
"Dad. Tell me this isn't real. This is a dream, right?" Ephram shuddered. His parents gave each other a quizzical look.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" His mother inquired. "Do you know who I am?" She whispered.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." Ephram shook his head. Then he realized something - maybe she really was dead. "Am I dead? Did I die? Is that why I can see mom?" Ephram pressed looking at his father for an answer.  
  
"Sweetheart, nobody died." His mother said. "I'm certainly not dead. If I'm dead, would I be able to touch you?" She smiled and took hold of his hand. "Oh my! You're trembling!"  
  
"I don't understand. I've never seen him this scared before. Are you sure he's alright?" She asked Andy.  
  
"Julia, his cognition is impaired. It happens in comatose patients." Andy replied.  
  
"You can see her too!" Ephram shouted to his father in amazement.  
  
"Yes, I can. She's not dead. See." Andy playfully pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the temple.  
  
"But this is not possible. We moved to Colorado because mom died in that car wreck coming to my piano recital. You opened a clinic and hired Edna to run the front desk. Don't you remember our home address? 15 Maple Drive. Between Seamour and Pine Streets. Porch with the big swing?" Ephram pleaded pausing for a deep breath. "We lived there for the past year and a half. Nina used to bring over homemade strawberry muffins on Sundays. Dr. Abbott hates your guts. Bright is a jackass. Amy - well, she's just Amy. Then there's Colin. You must remember Colin!" Ephram finished.  
  
"You've been dreaming because none of that existed. We've always lived in New York." Andy said cautiously. "You've never even seen Colorado!"  
  
"Ephram, we were in the car wreck together. I was driving us to your piano recital that night. The accident happened on the intersection of Broadway and Amsterdam when a car ran a red light. It was a side impact. The car slammed into the front passenger side where you were sitting. Your head hit against the side window hard. I was so scared when you didn't wake up." Julia explained. "And I broke my wrist." She pointed to her cast with her free hand.  
  
"NO! That's not what happened!!" Ephram denied. "You were driving yourself to meet me at the recital hall but you never made it because you were killed in the car accident. Don't you remember? It was a huge Mack truck?! Dad, tell her!"  
  
"Son, I don't know how you thought up this story, but that's all false." Andy said.  
  
"Where's Delia? Ask her. She'll tell you." Ephram said. "You remember Colin, don't you? Amy's boyfriend?" Ephram asked again. "You saved his life. You operated on him. All of Everwood knows it."  
  
"Ever-where?" Andy questioned inquisitively raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Everwood. It's a little snot town in the middle of friggin' nowhere. Colorado." Tears streamed down his face as he peered at his clueless parents. "Everwood!!" He screamed.  
  
"Honey, oh, shhh, don't cry. It was all just a dream. There is no Colin or Amy or Maple Drive. I doubt this Everwood place even existed. I've certainly never heard of it. It'll be ok. I promise." Julia stroked his cheek. "Andy, is this normal?" She asked her husband.  
  
"Give him a chance. The way I see it is the sooner a person wakes from a coma, the better the chances are for a full recovery. I would say Ephram's lucky to have come out of the coma in two weeks, which is a relatively short period of time considering the extent of his traumatic brain injury. He doesn't appear to show signs of paralysis or brain damage. Further tests should confirm that." Andy replied.  
  
"I'm worried about this outrageous story he's telling us. It's too detailed." Julia wrinkled her brow.  
  
"Well, it is definitely strange. He seems to be experiencing an altered mental state." Andy observed.  
  
"You think I'm crazy!! You think I made it all up. But I didn't!" He sobbed. "I know it wasn't a dream. We were at your funeral. They put the fancy blue and silver cocktail dress on you - the one you wore on your first date with dad to the opera. I saw you. I cried. Dad cried." He shouted with trembling lips.  
  
"All this talk - baby, you're scaring me. There was no funeral and your father and I had our first date at a Springsteen concert." Julia's troubled voice raised. "I wore a halter top and blue jeans."  
  
"We don't think you're crazy, son. We just think you're a little disoriented. You had a brain herniation - a swelling in the brain caused by the brain shifting position in your skull resulting in an increased intracranial pressure on surrounding tissues and blood vessels."  
  
"I'm not even going to try to understand what you just said. But I know what I know. And I know we lived in Everwood." Ephram continued.  
  
"Just give him time, Julia. He'll be alright." Andy spoke softly giving his wife a gentle squeeze on the shoulder when he saw tears welling up in her big green eyes.  
  
Ephram was sure he lived a life in Everwood, Colorado. All the memories he held in his mind were very real. He remembered every detail about his life in that small town. He knew all the streets and places by heart. He rode his bike to and from Everwood High School everyday and hung out at the EZ Arcade, where he aced at Galactic Innerspace. He has roamed the twinkling light-strung promenade a thousand times with his father at night. The lemon chicken with rosemary was his favorite dish from Momma Joy's, where he picked up dinner orders every other night for his family. Catching the matinee at the Fiveplex was the typical weekend excursion. And once in a blue moon, there would be a double feature at the Fiveplex and all the townspeople would go to cash in on the bargain. He vividly remembered all the fights he had with his father, all the laughs he shared with Delia, and all the fond memories his broken family built at 15 Maple Drive. Matt came every Tuesdays and Thursdays promptly at 4:30pm to instruct Ephram's piano lessons. Every Sunday, Nina brought a large helping of her best tasting strawberry muffins and remained for afternoon coffee/tea. Delia and Sam would watch Snow White and fall asleep before the Prince got to whisk Snow White away on his white horse. He remembered the time he kissed Amy and how good it felt even though he knew she belonged to Colin.  
  
It was incomprehensible that he can jog up his memory with these facts and then be told it was all a figment of his imagination by the two people closest to him. But Ephram knew he wasn't dead and that his mother was really alive. He should be jumping for joy but he couldn't put his mind at ease. Something didn't feel right. It just didn't make sense. He saw the romantic, caring way his father looked at his mother. Weren't they supposed to be drifting apart? He wondered what other things he was oblivious to.  
  
* end of chapter 2 * 


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Chapter 3: A Walk Down Memory Lane  
  
"Andy, it's been three weeks since Ephram woke from his coma and he's still rambling on about Everwood. I'm worried about his mental well-being." Julia said as she walked with Andy to Ephram's hospital room. "He keeps switching. One minute he knows he's in New York, the next minute, he thinks he's in Colorado."  
  
"Recovering coma patients do experience memory problems. From what he's told me so far, that supposedly happened, it really sounds like he's lived there. It's almost spooky. I'm stumped. Except for this Everwood chronicle, Ephram seems to be recovering fairly well. I'm seriously thinking of signing him up for a few sessions with Dr. Hwang when he gets a bit better." Andy resolved. His big calloused hands filled his lab coat pockets.  
  
"A psychiatrist? Do you think Ephram can handle that? He's not going to want to go. Next thing you know, they're going to stick him in a straight jacket and ship him off to Bellevue." Julia objected.  
  
"Listen, he gets released today. Why don't you take him around the old neighborhood and see if his memory picks up. Maybe that psychiatrist isn't needed after all." Andy suggested with a loving smile. Julia nodded as they approached Ephram's door.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked while running her free hand thru her long hair trying to straighten the knots out. "Never thought I would say this, but after these few weeks, it seems like my son is a different person - like I'm meeting him for the first time." She continued adjusting her aqua-blue blouse.  
  
"You look beautiful and don't worry. He'll come around. I know it." Andy reassured and opened the door for his wife.  
  
Restless and uncooperative, Ephram gave the nurse a hard time as she fumbled with a gauze pad desperately trying to re-bandage the near-healed wound on his head when his parents walked into the room.  
  
"Sweetie, you have to stay still so I can put this on you." The nurse instructed kindly.  
  
"Fuck you." Ephram blurted, not realizing what he just said.  
  
"Ephram! How dare you use that tone of voice with someone who was trying to help you!!" Julia scolded. "Apologize at once!"  
  
"It's ok m'am. I'm aware of the post-traumatic amnesia and his acute confusion at this stage. He's just exhibiting some impulsivity and making inappropriate comments that come to mind. He doesn't mean it." The nurse replied as she successfully re-bandaged Ephram's head. "There we go. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She smiled.  
  
"Baby, are you ready to go?" Julia took his son's hand as Ephram stared blankly at his parents. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"It's freezing outside. Mom, where's my coat?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Ephram, it's 75 degrees outside. You won't need your coat." Andy replied with patience.  
  
"In the middle of December? You can't be serious." Ephram slid off the bed. "Rocky Mountain air is a lot colder than it seems. And I always find myself thinking I should've worn a warmer coat."  
  
"We are in New York right now. Not Colorado. And we are in the month of May. Remember that discussion we had yesterday?" Julia reminded. Ephram nodded obediently.  
  
Teary-eyed already, Julia looked at Andy for support. She couldn't bear seeing her son this way, yet she knew she had to be strong.  
  
"Your mom will bring you home and I'll meet you guys at Garlic Bob's for dinner at oh - 7-ish?" Andy said to Ephram. "Julia, you're going to pick Delia up?" Julia affirmed it.  
  
"You mean you are going to be eating dinner with us?" Ephram asked his father in astonishment. "You sure you don't have to be at work or something?"  
  
"Of course I'll be joining my family for dinner! I know I have a full schedule ahead but we always had dinner together every night - just the four of us." Andy replied giving a genuine laugh. Ephram watched attentively. As far as he knew, his father never had dinner with them.  
  
"Yea, and Garlic Bob's is your favorite restaurant. Do you remember?" Julia hoped Ephram was able to remember his favorite restaurant at least.  
  
"Sort of. I mean, it sounds kinda familiar." Ephram replied searching his mind for this memory.  
  
"That's definitely a start!" Julia exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure nothing can beat Momma Joy's lemon chicken." He said catching a frown on his mother's lips. "Did I say something wrong again?" He inquired helplessly trying to gain his mother's approval.  
  
"No dear. You didn't. Let's just go, huh?" She cracked a smile.  
  
"I'll see you later." Andy gave Julia a firm kiss on the lips. The good-bye kiss. Ephram was fascinated. The last time he remembered seeing his father kiss his mother was when he was about ten years old during a family trip to Coney Island. It happened on the Wonder Wheel when their cart reached the peak. With the way things have been going, he even doubted that memory.  
  
Ephram's mother proceeded to lead him out the door by the hand.  
  
"I'll walk you guys out." Andy replied giving Ephram a kiss on the forehead before they exited the room.  
  
*** Take The 1 Train ***  
  
"Where are we going?" Ephram asked carefully thinking before he let the words escape from his lips. He has been unwittingly making a lot of comments he couldn't control lately. And he knows he's made a blunder when everyone stops talking and gape motionless at him like as if he just said something in Swahili. Other times, he found himself repeating the same question he's already asked. He just kept telling himself that it was all part of the coma recovery process.  
  
"We're stopping at home first, then we're going for a nice walk around our block, maybe grab lunch somewhere, pickup Delia from daycare, and meet your father at Garlic Bob's." Julia planned as she slid her Metrocard thru the turnstile slot for Ephram at the Sheridan Square station.  
  
One thing was for sure, Ephram's memory of New York City mass transit has not faded. His recollection of the subway system always stuck with him. Most people would find the grimy tiles and rusty old graffiti-ridden columns that held up the dirty station to be disgusting and filthy, but there was something authentic about it as an entity. Of course, one can't avoid the occasional whiff of urea and stale air, but it's all part of the ambiance. You got to take the good with the bad. The subway was a necessity for any New Yorker. It was a means of mobility around the city in the fastest, easiest, and most inexpensive way. Everyone relied on the MTA. Ephram often took the N or the R to city hall, the Q to Coney Island, the 7 to Times Square, the C or E to SoHo, and the F to Queens Plaza. He knew it well.  
  
"I remember the train." Ephram said as they walked down the stairs to the platform. "Dad and I used to take the 9 train to South Street Seaport."  
  
"That's right! Oh, Ephram! You remembered!!" His mother was so happy upon hearing those words she hugged him right there on the platform getting a few odd stares from onlookers but she didn't care.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Julia asked in anticipation. Ephram didn't want to disappoint her and yet he didn't know what the right words were.  
  
"Um - uh." Ephram watched a gray rat the size of a baseball scurrying along under the train tracks amongst the litter of crushed soda cans and discarded food wrappers.  
  
"Ephram, it's ok." Julia finally comforted. "We'll take it slow."  
  
"I would've driven us home instead of taking the subway but as you can see, being single-handed has its disadvantages." Julia said lightening the atmosphere. "Besides, my car is still in the shop. Heaven knows how long it takes to replace a car door."  
  
"A black Saab?" Ephram recalled.  
  
"No. Close though. A burgundy Saab." Julia replied. "Your father drives a black Land Rover."  
  
The glaring headlight of the 1 train snaked out of the obscure tunnel and pulled into the station bringing a strong gust of hot wind as the brakes screeched to a jerking stop. The doors glided open and passengers stepped off the train lively. Sounding like a loud distortion of static, the conductor mumbled something barely understandable into the speaker - probably stating the station and transfers available for the 2,3, and 9 trains. Julia and Ephram proceeded into the train and took a two-seater by the window.  
  
"Please release the doors in the rear. Don't make me take this train out of service. There are other trains behind this one, you know." The conductor berated over the speaker. "Stand clear of the closing doors."  
  
"That's New York for ya." Julia shrugged.  
  
They got off at 86th Street. The walk home was quiet. Ephram thought it was better to stay quiet than to talk when stupid comments were bound to come flying out of his mouth. He was getting a little weary of his mother asking him if he was ok every five minutes. But he knew she was just concerned and he also knew that any talk of Everwood made her uncomfortable.  
  
*** Home Sweet Home ***  
  
Ephram stood in the middle of the spacious living room gazing at the interior of their 10th floor apartment on Amsterdam Avenue and 87th Street. He had expected his home to be nothing like he imagined but quite on the contrary, it was exactly how he remembered it. The brown leather sofa backed against the window, the matching love seat and recliner circled around a 26" flat screen television in the wall unit, the blue and wine Oriental rug underneath the glass coffee table, which stood on stilt elegant mahogany legs, and a reproduction of a huge painting of Edgar Degas' Danse A L'Opera portraying a ballet instructor conducting dance class to a group of young ballerinas. Numerous framed family photos lined the end tables and bookshelves. He looked out the curtained window and saw a view of other tall buildings and if one looked really hard, the trees of Central Park were peeking thru the narrow gaps of adjacent buildings.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Julia asked throwing her keys and purse onto the kitchen counter and reaching for the fridge handle. "How about a soda?" Ephram nodded as he pulled a stool out from under the island counter. She poured him a glass of Coke with ice and produced a dish of brownies.  
  
"Mom?" Ephram said after taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Has dad always been around? I mean, has he always been there for us?"  
  
"Why of course he has! You have to understand that being one of New York's best neurosurgeons certainly has its demands, but we've got to give him credit because he's never missed out on a single birthday, holiday, or important event."  
  
This was not how Ephram remembered it at all. In his Everwood-life, he resented his father for being constantly caught up in his work and neglecting his family. In this apparent real-life, they appeared to be a happy-go-lucky family.  
  
"What about my piano recital that night? I looked for him in the audience and he wasn't there."  
  
"No. Your father was supposed to meet us at the recital hall because he had a late appointment. But we didn't make it to the recital. Me and you were in the car wreck that left you in a coma, remember?" Julia repeated knowing that this issue has already been dealt with earlier. "Your father was devastated when you lapsed into a coma. He cried for days."  
  
"Oh." Ephram never would've believed it. But his father was really a good father and one that cared immensely about his family. He was not only surprised but was appalled at how different the way of life was.  
  
After his snack, he ventured into his bedroom. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Not one thing was out of place. His bed was neatly made up with blue sheets tucked under the mattress and covers folded in perfect rectangles on top. Posters of miscellaneous teenaged subjects filled his walls - an alien poster stared back at him hauntingly. On his metal desk was his Dell laptop computer and next to it was a white clay model of a man's head he made with skinny silver pins protruding out in every direction, which he called 'Pin Head'. He admired the collection of action figures that had accumulated on his bookshelves.  
  
"Ephram, you ready for our walk?" His mother stuck her head through the doorway. Ephram breathed in the sweet pleasant scent of his mother's perfume. 'This was too good to be true' he thought.  
  
*** In The 'Hood ***  
  
Ephram watched the Mister Softee ice cream truck come to a rolling stop as an electronic music box rendition of 'London Bridge is Falling Down' blasted continuously out of the speakers attracting a multitude of children from the playground like the Pied Piper. Swarms of excited youngsters ran towards the truck from all directions knowing exactly what the music meant. 'Like bees to honey' he thought. He used to be one of those kids. The highlight of a warm day was seeing that ice cream truck inching its way down the street. That chocolate soft ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles meant a lot to a kid back then. As he was thinking of the times he raced from the monkey bars to be the first one at the truck, he started remembering minute details of his childhood.  
  
"I fell here and had scraped my knee really bad." Ephram pointed to a spot next to the water drinking fountain. He looked to his mother for confirmation.  
  
"Yes!! Very good! You were eight and was so excited with running for that good for nothing Mister Softee truck that you tripped on your untied shoelaces." Julia shook her head in humored disgust. "We had to get 3 stitches in your knee."  
  
They watched the children for a while before continuing down the block. Ephram stuck his hands in his pockets and remained passive for most of the walk while Julia babbled about places they came across. They finally made their way to Central Park.  
  
"Ephram, you seem quiet." Julia said.  
  
"Can we sit down for a minute?" Ephram requested. "I have a small headache."  
  
"Sure." Julia looked worried. "Let me get you some water." She bought a bottle of Evian from a nearby hotdog stand. They took a seat on a shaded bench.  
  
"Are you ok?" Julia asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yea. I'm just tired I guess." He replied. "I think I've forgotten how to walk after being asleep for two weeks. Gosh, it's tiring."  
  
"Well, take as much time as you need." She patted his knee. Ephram leaned his head against his mother's shoulder. She wrapped her good arm around her son's shoulders.  
  
"I love you mom." He said with eyes shut as he held her tight. "I missed you so much."  
  
Julia's heart brimmed with warmth and happiness when she heard these words. "I love you too baby."  
  
"I've thought of you everyday. Life in Everwood was never right without you." He muttered then realizing he said the forbidden "E" word again. He had been trying so hard not to mention it, but it just slipped out. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to say Everwood. I - sometimes my brain makes me to say funny things."  
  
"It's fine. I'm not mad at you." She forgave. "I love you. That's all that matters." She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. His spirit felt so free and safe that he never wanted it to end. It was like as if his soul had been falling further and further into a bottomless abyss then being caught and saved by the comforting hands of his mother. She brought him back into the light. She was his savior. They stayed in a long embrace partly because Ephram wouldn't let go. He missed his mother's kisses and her warm embrace. He never thought at that particular moment in his mother's arms would bring out so much repressed emotions that were bottled up inside and his heart overflowed with such delight that he wanted to cry tears of joy. But he refrained from doing just that because the last thing he wanted was to scare his mother.  
  
They had a long lunch at Tavern On The Green and picked up Delia from daycare. She was so thrilled to see her brother, that she almost suffocated him with her bear hug. They were on their way to meet Andy at Garlic Bob's on Columbus Avenue for dinner.  
  
* end of chapter 3 * 


	4. Garlic Bob's

Chapter 4: Garlic Bob's  
  
The conversation around the dinner table at Garlic Bob's mostly revolved around Delia. They didn't want Ephram to feel like he was being scrutinized under a microscope even though they were ultimately concerned for him. Ephram appeared to have said and done everything to his parent's approval throughout the entire dinner. He was careful not to mention Everwood or anything remotely related to his past life there. Regardless, the memories of Everwood constantly popped into his head but he refrained himself from saying any of it. His parents got uptight when he starts with that mumbo- jumbo. The only thing he did out of the ordinary was order black olive as one of the toppings for his pizza. According to his parents, he always hated black olives. But they let it slide.  
  
"So, how was your food?" Andy spoke munching on a slice of buttered bread.  
  
"Good. Very tasty." Ephram replied. "Was there a waiter named 'Trey' that worked here?"  
  
"Yes - you're correct." Andy said. Smiles went all around the table upon Ephram's memory slowly returning. "He's our usual waiter but he's off tonight."  
  
"Ephram, you've been remembering so much today. I think we should celebrate. Let's splurge on dessert." Julia decided. And nodded to Andy.  
  
"I want a banana split with strawberry ice cream and chocolate sprinkles!" Delia called out batting her big blue eyes in excitement causing Ephram to grin.  
  
"You got it, kiddo!" Andy lightly flipped Delia's cap rim down on her face playfully. Delia pushed the oversized cap back up and merrily pouted her soft oily lips.  
  
"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Delia said wiping her greasy mouth with her cloth napkin.  
  
"OK, we'll be right back. Don't you dare order dessert without us." Julia said to Andy and Ephram. "C'mon, sweetie." She motioned for Delia to follow. They disappeared behind the pay phone lounge to the restrooms.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ephram showed a slight moment of hesitation.  
  
"Ephram, you can ask me anything." Andy said putting down his glass of wine.  
  
"Was mom having an affair behind your back?"  
  
"What?! No, why would you say such a thing!" A flabbergasted Andy turned red upon hearing the astounding and embarrassing question. "Of course she wasn't. We love each other very much."  
  
"It's just that in Everwood, I remember a discussion we had. And you said you suspected she was cheating on you." Ephram responded slouching in his seat staring blankly at a tiny burnt hole on the red tablecloth next to his plate with his hands tucked between his knees. "You told me a lot of stuff in Everwood. But I was always the defiant one. I hated you but yet I didn't. I kept saying mom should've left you because you didn't care about us. You only cared about work." He added showing no emotion at all.  
  
"Ephram, are you feeling alright?" Andy asked noticing the dramatic zombie- like turn in Ephram's behavior hardly blinking at all.  
  
"I was so isolated and lonely. People at school considered me like some city sideshow freak - an outcast. But then it was always about YOU. YOU needed to get away and you dragged me and Delia with you. You never once thought how much the change would affect me. Not until we moved to Everwood." He continued in a low tone.  
  
"Ephram. Snap out of it. Everwood is not real." Andy worded slowly while taking his son's hand. Ephram blinked and looked at his father with his helpless greenish-gray eyes seeking an explanation.  
  
"I-I didn't mean what I just said." On the verge of tears, Ephram sucked it in. Andy saw his son's pain and confusion. Ephram withdrew his hand from Andy's grasp and gazed back at the tiny burnt hole on the tablecloth.  
  
"Son, don't worry about it. It's hard, I know." Andy consoled. "You've been doing great for a first day out of the hospital. I've seen people in the same situation who can't even stay focused enough to finish a sentence."  
  
"Don't tell mom, ok?" Ephram looked up. "I hate to disappoint her." Andy nodded.  
  
They talked randomly about various non-memory-recalling subjects before Julia and Delia returned to their table completely refreshed and ready to order dessert. Delia changed her mind three times before settling on the Mega-Deluxe mint chocolate chip ice cream waffle sundae. Her family knew she was biting off more than she could chew but they let her have her moment of desire anyway. Andy was going to be stuck finishing her leftovers so he just ordered a slice of lemon meringue cake.  
  
Ephram fixed his gaze at the oval bowl of chocolate/cherry/vanilla ice cream before him while his family was digging into their dessert heartily. The swirls of whipped cream towering each scoop topped by nuts and cherries reminded him of snow-capped Rocky Mountains. He forced the images of spruce trees and flowing streams out of his mind but they only came back stronger. He could smell pine. His grasp on the silver spoon in his hand grew tighter and tighter until he felt his fingernails digging into his palm. He released the spoon from his hand and it accidentally fell onto the table rattling nearby utensils. His family stopped eating and all eyes were on Ephram.  
  
"I - uh - need to use the restroom. I'll be back." He stammered as he got up and made a beeline for the restroom.  
  
He didn't need to use the restroom at all. He just wanted an excuse to get away and hide. Ephram took a seat on the crimson carpeting underneath the last pay phone around the corner of the lounge leading to the restrooms. It was the most private place he could find. With his back leaning against the wooden paneling, he hugged his legs to his chest. His heart pounded and his temple throbbed. He let the knot in his throat loose and sobbed into his knees. Tears gushed out the corners of his eyes. He couldn't wipe his tears fast enough with his hands and sleeves. After a while, he just gave up and let the tears fall wherever they wanted to. His shoulders shook with each heave. He needed to let out his frustration and anguish. A substantial amount of time must've passed because eventually, his father came looking for him to see what was taking him so long.  
  
Andy was about to turn the knob of the men's room door when he heard sniffling sounds coming from the pay phone lounge. He moved closer and spotted Ephram sitting on the carpet with his head buried in his knees weeping.  
  
"Ephram. What's wrong?" Andy said kneeling in front of his son. Ephram raised his head.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." He blubbered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? For what you said before? That's already long forgotten. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"It's not only that. It's me." Ephram blinked and a few tears rolled casually down his face.  
  
"I don't understand." Andy shook his head lightly.  
  
"That's just it. You don't understand. You can't possibly know what's going on in my head. All my memory is jumbled up and I can't tell if one thing happened or it didn't. And this Everwood place that everyone keeps telling me doesn't exist, in my mind, it DOES exist. It's so real that it's frightening. Like as if the time that I couldn't account for was spent there." Ephram choked. "I get both lives mixed up and I don't know what part of which to believe and not to believe. I try so hard to say all the right things to you and mom because I don't want you to feel my sadness and grief. I keep thinking you have this expectation of me that I have to meet because I don't want to let either of you down."  
  
"Oh no Ephram. For heaven sakes, you just came out of a coma! You've got to cut yourself some slack here. You're doing fine and we don't expect anything from you. Words cannot begin to describe how much we love you, Ephram. We share in your sadness. That's how it goes whether you like it or not." Andy succored. "We want to help you."  
  
"Then help me dad. I need help. I can't get these images of Everwood out of my head. It just keeps lurking. I don't think I can take it anymore." Ephram's eyes were red now and the tears were continuous. "I'm afraid I'll go crazy and kill myself if this keeps up."  
  
"Don't say stuff like that." Andy got scared suddenly upon hearing Ephram's blunder. "I will help you. We will go thru this together. I know it's hard to cope with all the memories mixed up in your head but you gotta just trust me that things will get better no matter how unbearable it is right now."  
  
"After knowing mom wasn't dead and realizing you were a great father, made me think how thankful I was not to be living in Everwood. I'd rather live my life here in New York with my whole family in one piece." Ephram sobbed. "I've never been so happy and miserable at the same time in my entire life."  
  
"It's ok, buddy. I'm here." Andy hushed. Ephram's puzzled look hit Andy hard. He wanted so much to make his son well so that he didn't have to look into those lost and imploring eyes and wonder if he would ever remember all the good times he had with him.  
  
They both sat under the pay phone in a tight embrace until Ephram's bawling subsided.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A female voice spoke. They looked up and saw Julia coming towards them. "Ephram baby, is everything alright?" She said in alarm when she saw his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"It's ok Julia. He was just overwhelmed and needed to vent." Andy replied still with his arm around his son's shoulders. "No more crocodile tears, ok?" He said to Ephram with a tender smile. Ephram wiped the last tears off his face.  
  
"Well then, let's get back to dessert. Your ice cream is melting." Julia quipped as they went back to their table. Julia saw the troubled look in her husband's eyes and knew it wasn't alright.  
  
* end of chapter 4 * 


	5. The First Session

Chapter 5: The First Session  
  
"I can't believe you're sending me to see a shrink." Ephram complained as he and his father walked down the white halls of the Lennox medical building.  
  
"His name is Dr. Hwang and he's a psychotherapist." Andy corrected.  
  
"Yea, that's just a nice way of saying shrink." Ephram argued.  
  
"Don't worry. He's a nice guy. I've known him for years. We went to the same med school."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ephram replied rhetorically. "So, what do I have to do?" Ephram said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Nothing - just talk. Get your feelings out."  
  
"Is it going to involve me lying down on a leather couch while pouring my heart out to a complete stranger as he scribbles random things I say on his note pad?"  
  
"You've been watching too many movies Ephram. Your idea of a psychiatrist is so primitive. A lot has changed in the world of psychiatry and psychology since the 90's. People don't lie on couches anymore." Andy chuckled. "Don't feel so bad. Many people see psychotherapists. Normal everyday people."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the psychotic one."  
  
"Look Ephram, considering how well you've physically recovered from the coma, it's crucial that you resolve this faux memory of Everwood. Your sessions are only three times a week."  
  
A nametag on the large reddish-brown wooden door read 'Dr. Albert Hwang, Ph.D.' Ephram was a nervous wreck but he maintained his cool. At least, so it appeared on the outside. On the inside, he felt nauseous and uncomfortable. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around like they had one too many shots of vodka. He'd never been to a psychotherapist and has never known anyone who had. He had no clue what was expected of him. Ephram took a deep breath before following his father into the office. They stepped into the office to be greeted warmly by Dr. Hwang. The adults shook hands and chatted for a moment while Ephram scoped out the room.  
  
Much to Ephram's surprise, he noticed the office atmosphere did not match his mental image. The décor in the office had a very comfortable - kind of retro - feel with the absence of couches or sofas. It was the most informal doctor's office he had ever seen. There were multi colored beanbag chairs spread around the room. A hot pink lava lamp glowed on the corner of the doctor's highly organized metal-rimmed desk. Boomerang end tables and tall bookcases filled with books as well as various objects scattered on the shelves. A few classic penny gumball machines holding multi-colored gumballs and M&M's stood near the file cabinets while contemporary movie posters covered up the bare walls. At one end of the office was a mini bar on a rolling cart placed snuggly next to a mini refrigerator. Green bamboo plants grew out of giant wicker baskets by the window. Small beams of sunlight peeped thru the long vertical blinds. The room looked more like a hangout rather than a psychotherapist's office.  
  
"So this is your boy Ephram, huh?" Dr. Hwang nodded in Ephram's direction. Ephram glanced emotionless at the doctor.  
  
Dr. Hwang was a tall amiable baby-faced man with short spiked black hair. He was probably the same age as Ephram's father but with the young looks and a full head of hair, he can easily pass for thirty-five. To Ephram, he did not look like a doctor at all. He stereotyped all people in the medical profession to be dressed in white lab coats and carry stern knowledgeable faces expressing as little animation as possible. This doctor was very different. He wore a gray Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt with khaki cargo pocket pants. Seeing all this casualness calmed Ephram's nerves tremendously.  
  
"How are you doing Ephram?" Dr. Hwang inquired.  
  
"Not good, I guess. Or I wouldn't be here." Ephram retorted as-a-matter-of- factly catching grins from the two adults.  
  
"Smart kid. I think we'll get along just fine." Dr. Hwang complimented. "Why don't you take a seat over there while I have a word with your dad before we get started?"  
  
Ephram scratched his head looking around for a real chair and having come to the conclusion that there were none, he asked, "You mean on the beanbag?"  
  
"Were you expecting a couch? No, no. Sorry to disappoint you but we don't do that anymore. Couches are so passé." Dr. Hwang eyed Andy and they laughed. "I call this contemporary-ism." He said holding out his arms toward the beanbags. That was just the icebreaker he needed to get the boy to relax and ease the tension.  
  
Ephram was no longer uptight. He even cracked a smile as he plopped down on a bright orange beanbag chair.  
  
"Albert, I appreciate you doing this for me." Andy thanked. "I didn't know you were going to redecorate your office just for Ephram's sessions." He whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help. What he needs is a surrounding where he can feel comfortable and not be intimidated by the observer. This worked for most of my teenaged patients." Dr. Hwang revealed.  
  
"I think it's working for Ephram too." Andy said as Ephram watched the two adults continue mumbling amongst each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying but somehow, he knew they were talking about him.  
  
Andy said good-bye to Ephram with a kiss on the cheek and a promise that he would be back later to pick him up.  
  
"So, Ephram. Shall we get started?" Dr. Hwang said as he dropped onto a green beanbag chair directly across from Ephram.  
  
"Aren't you gonna take notes or something?" Ephram asked in wonder since Dr. Hwang did not bother to take up a notepad or recording device.  
  
"Why? Do you think I should be?" Dr. Hwang asked humorously as Ephram shrugged. "I was thinking that we would just have a nice man to man conversation. Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"I guess not." Ephram consented.  
  
"Ok, now tell me all about this Everwood place and don't leave out any details." Dr. Hwang instructed as he concentrated on Ephram's recollection of his life in Everwood.  
  
* end of chapter 5 * 


	6. Fear

Chapter 6: Fear  
  
Andy held Julia's hand as they sat in the waiting area in front of Dr. Hwang's office nervously anticipating the parent follow up session with Ephram's mental progress. Ephram had been attending his sessions consecutively for the past two weeks. His parents noticed improvements in Ephram's behavior and memory but there was always that hint of apprehensiveness when you have to hear it come out of the doctor's mouth.  
  
Dr. Hwang let Ephram's parents into his office and seated them on black cushioned chairs. Andy noticed the office was striped of the beanbag chairs and retro décor. It was back to the normal boring office of Dr. Albert Hwang.  
  
"How's Ephram doing?" Andy asked after conversing briefly on lighter subjects.  
  
"Andy, Ephram's a good kid. I haven't met many like him. He's very smart and articulate. I find he has a subtle rebellious streak but then again show me a teenager who doesn't. When it comes to being that age, all normal teenagers experience rambunctiousness." Dr. Hwang said. "I'm sure he's showed progress at home?"  
  
"Yes, Ephram does seem happier and certainly laughs more than before. But when he gets passive, he gets really passive." Julia responded. "I remember a few times I couldn't get him to come out of his room no matter what I tried. At least he's talking less of Everwood."  
  
"One thing I've learned about Ephram is that he looks up to the both of you very highly. He hates to fail either of you. He tries hard to gain your approval and meet your standards. And I think you are aware of that already." Dr. Hwang reasoned. "He wants to please you and he wants to be loved. I know you both love him very much but in his mind, he thinks he has to prove something to you."  
  
"So, what do you make of the Everwood stories?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Ephram and I discussed Everwood and all the important events and people revolving around that memory. And I've come to a conclusion of how it all fits in." Dr. Hwang said tapping his pen lightly on his desk. "Before I tell you what I've discovered, I just wanted to say that he's at a very sensitive and fragile point in his life right now. He's got a great deal of pressure and frustration in him mostly caused from the confusion brought on by the coma and resulting from repressed emotions confined in his subconscious mind."  
  
Andy and Julia glanced at each other in concern and tightened their handgrip.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you might be somewhat shocking. But Ephram and I have discussed just about every important factor here and he has come to a good understanding about his life and feelings so far. Sometimes it just helps to pinpoint the problem area to the patient right off the bat so he can understand why certain images run repetitively thru his head. I don't declare him to be cured but he should continue the sessions most definitely." Dr. Hwang folded his hands.  
  
"Everwood is Ephram's alter-world. It's a place where he stores his anxiety. It's like a representation of his deepest fears. He is an extremely frightened child. Each character that lives in this fabrication of the truth is symbolic. When put together, they make up Ephram's inner fear." Dr. Hwang started. "I'm going to tell you in a minute what these types of fears are, but first I want to explain to you regarding this alter- world. You've probably heard Ephram talk about Everwood being a small town located in Colorado - in the middle of nowhere." Attentive nods from Andy and Julia were received.  
  
"Being a new resident of this town and treated like an outsider, he sees himself as an outcast - a loner. Someone who people can't touch or get close to. He's isolated in this small town in the middle of nowhere. Kinda like living in a bubble. I mean, there's a reason why his brain picked a secluded place in the mountains instead of, say, a block in San Francisco. It's easier to get lost in the mountains. He hates this place and he's always searching for a way out but something's not letting him achieve that. This location factor represents his solitude. He's afraid of not belonging so his mind puts him in this place where no one understands him." Dr. Hwang paused briefly and opened his leather folder and browsed over some jotted notes. "As for the fears, all the characters in this surreal life represent a part of him."  
  
"Now, Julia. In his stories, you died in the car wreck and he's morbidly heartbroken and overwhelmed by sadness because of the unexpected death. You were his best friend and the one who showed him the way when he was lost. Once that was taken away, he found comfort in his grief. He's afraid of loosing you and your love. That's his greatest fear. He put you on a pedestal and can't survive without you. He needs you tremendously. Even in your death, he defends your honor, because he knew you would've done the same for him." Dr. Hwang explained. "Stop me if you have any questions."  
  
"No, please continue." Julia's voice shook.  
  
"And in this story, Andy - he resents you for your family negligence and avoidance on being a workaholic. He resents you for suddenly starting to pay attention to him upon the death of your wife, whereas you never did before. Ephram wants to get close to you but he's afraid. Again, it's the issue of fear. In Julia's case, it was a fear of loosing her in a physical and emotional sense. In your case, he was afraid of loosing you to your job. It's a fear of you forgetting about him. There's a constant battle he's trying to fight between himself and your career. He's aware of the high demands of your job so don't think he doesn't know. In his alter- world, he was highly argumentative with you and this shows a craving for your attention. As far as I can tell, he loves you immensely."  
  
Andy and Julia absorbed the fascinating findings of Dr. Hwang. It was amazing for things that were so in plain sight were so hard to see.  
  
"Ephram told me about his acquaintances in this alter-world. As you may recall, Colin was the comatose boy with the head injury from the car wreck that you performed the life-saving operation on." Dr. Hwang smiled at Andy. "It's very interesting because Colin is like a reflection of Ephram. Look at it this way, they were both in near-fatal car accidents where they hit their head against the window. And both lapsed in comas and suffered amnesia. Subconsciously, Ephram knew he was in a car wreck in reality plus the fact that he was in a coma, even though he couldn't remember anything when he woke. Somehow, this transferred into his alter-world. You know how sometimes in dreams, you're on the outside watching yourself? Well, Ephram is displacing the same thing. Before Colin had the amnesia, he was the popular kid - one whom everyone liked. He had no enemies. But after the amnesia, he didn't remember his popularity at all and started to see things from a different perspective. Ephram could identify with it because he, too, needed acceptance and a sense of belongingness. Maybe he feels your love for him is slipping away." He paused and wet his lips. "But what I found even more interesting was - you know how you supposedly performed the life-saving operation that brought Colin back - well, there's an underlying message there. Ephram believes you are capable of saving HIS life. When all hope is lost, you will be there to pick him up. He looks to you like his super hero. He most likely will never admit it."  
  
"I didn't know he looked up to me this extremely. Powerful stuff." Andy muttered completely dumbfounded.  
  
"You can't underestimate the psychological aspect of the human mind. Something that may not be crucial to you may be overbearing for someone else. It's extraordinarily fascinating." Dr. Hwang answered before continuing.  
  
"Oh but there's more. Amy. She's the girl of his dreams, one whom he will never have because she's Colin's girlfriend. She happens to be the first person Ephram tries to get close to because she understood him. But in the end, he gets cast aside and Amy finds her way back to Colin. And since Colin is a representation of Ephram, Amy is a part of both people. Amy represents his fear of rejection and hurt. He's afraid of being turned away by the ones he loved. Then there's Bright. Apparently, he's Amy's brother. Bright is the aggressive, insensitive, muscle-head, all brawn and no brains jock. He is the complete opposite of Ephram. This is a fear of intimidation. Ephram feels a certain threat in his life. Whether it is meeting your expectations or accomplishing his goals. He's scared to death of failure - especially to you - his parents." Dr. Hwang shifted in his executive black leather chair. "I would say these are the key roles. All the other characters play a very minute part in the world he has concocted. The minor content and memories, whether it's a person's appearance or a trait, Ephram must've picked it up from reality and leaked it into his Everwood life. It's quite possible for him to have unknowingly extracted some of the events from movies or TV shows he's seen or aspects taken from real people he knew or have observed."  
  
"I think I'm still in shock." Julia stammered. "I never suspected any of this at all. I feel - well - kinda dumb right now."  
  
"It's no way either of you could've known. Don't blame yourselves. People tend to hide their vulnerability. Especially for clever teenagers like Ephram, they hide their feelings unbelievably well. You won't find it if you don't dig deep enough. Everyone manages weaknesses differently. Some people overcome it by facing it while others bury it somewhere deep in their minds. Everwood was Ephram's way of dealing with his fears." Dr. Hwang analyzed.  
  
"What do we have to do to make Ephram understand that his fears are irrational? We love him regardless if he's the perfect son or if he's the pain-in-the-ass son." Andy inquired still holding Julia's hand.  
  
"Ephram is very needy right now. I suggest that you show your support for him. You should reassure him of your love for him. Tell him you love him every now and then. When he doesn't hear it, he gets discouraged. If he does something wrong or pisses you off, at this point, I don't think it's wise to yell at him too harshly. He's edgy and I'm afraid he'll go in the wrong direction. Just be patient and explain to him what he did or said was wrong. And for the things that he did right, it doesn't hurt to give a little praise." Dr. Hwang advised. "The poor kid's been aching for your attention lately. Spend some quality time with him in the near future. I think he needs it."  
  
They chatted a little bit more regarding Ephram before thanking and leaving Dr. Hwang's office. Andy and Julia were still in shock from the follow up session they just attended. It was hard to believe that their son would ever have to doubt and fear their love for him.  
  
* end of chapter 6 * 


	7. Bonding With The 'Rents

Chapter 7: Bonding With the 'Rents  
  
* Morning With Dad *  
  
"So dad, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ephram asked nervously while watching his father in a concentrated attempt to snag a piece of raw squid onto the shiny silver hook tied to the line of his fishing rod.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing. I've seen people do it many times. How hard can it be?" Andy spoke confidently. Abruptly, the slimy piece of squid slipped out of his grasp and landed on the pavement therefore causing him to accidentally prick his index finger with the hook. "Ow! Damn!!" He exclaimed shaking his hand and sticking it in his mouth to suck out blood.  
  
"You ought to let me do it." Ephram offered and picked up the squid.  
  
"No, no. I gotta do this myself." Andy said with determination. He took the squid from Ephram's hands and proceeded to bait his hook a second time.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to go fishing. We should've stuck with the arcade instead." Ephram hesitated watching painfully at his father practically mutilating the piece of squid into shreds.  
  
"What? And let you beat me at Racer Derby for the 1 billionth time - I think not. The fresh air will do us both some good." Andy eyed Ephram wittingly. "Besides, I love fishing."  
  
"And it shows." Ephram said sarcastically.  
  
"Do I sense some irony there?" Andy humored.  
  
"Look dad, I know what you're doing. I appreciate us having our father-son outing every Saturday for the past few weeks and I enjoyed it. Really, I have. But you don't have to do this anymore. I don't want to make you do stuff you don't want to do." Ephram remarked.  
  
"OK, so I don't know the first thing about fishing. But it's always good to try new things. Who knows, maybe with beginner's luck, I'll catch the big one today." Andy showed Ephram his successfully hooked bait dangling at the end of his line.  
  
"I'm just saying, it's not like I'm going to kill myself the second you turn your back, you know."  
  
"Hey, do you think this is all about you? I WANT to spend time with you. You don't realize how the people at the hospital are slowly driving me insane. Everyone from colleagues to patients - they all seem to have their own 'expert' opinions on everything. I need to get away from all that chaos at least for a day. And it's an extra special treat that I get to spend it with you. These few weeks, you've shown me a whole new side to life and I may not be good at anything we do, but I sure as hell had a blast trying. I need this as much as you do." Andy lectured with a touch of good-humor. "So we will have no talk of you killing yourself or any remote form of self- destruction - ok?" Andy caught a small grin on Ephram's face.  
  
It was hard but they made it work. Andy vowed himself to spend more time with his son. Saturdays were dad days and Sundays were mom days. On Saturdays, father and son time was spent at the Broadway City Arcade in Times Square, rollerblading in Central Park, playing an intense game of laser tag at the Lazer Park Arena, and going bowling at the Bowl-A-Rama. On Sundays, mother and son went shopping, saw movies, ate at pricey restaurants for lunch, and browsed thru different museums - Ephram's favorite was Madame Tussand's Wax Museum. Ephram got to pick the activity. And this Saturday, it was shore fishing at Jamaica Bay off Canarsie Pier in Brooklyn with his father. Obviously enough, fishing was not one of Andy's better skills.  
  
"Now, let's fish." Andy said casting his line into the water. Ephram did the same and they sat down on their lawn chairs.  
  
Ephram looked around and noticed a few other avid fishermen also awaiting their first bites. He set his eyes on an old silver haired plump man attaching a sharp, three hook lure to his line while puffing merrily away on his cigar. The man was dressed in a pale pink Hawaiian shirt and black jogging shorts with boat shoes. Tattooed on his hairy arm was a blue-inked serpent. In New York, if one was to wear a bag over his head and called it fashion, he could get away with it. Everything was a fashion statement. But this guy was something else. Nobody dressed like this. He was asking to be stoned. Ephram found him most curious.  
  
Ephram watched the small fishing boats drifting out in the distance as the sunlight danced on the water making it appear like the bay was scattered with thousands of diamonds. He absorbed the occasional crashing of the waves against the pier mingled with the cawing of seagulls hanging in mid air searching ravenously for their meals. A breeze brought over the faint odor of the cigar Mr. Serpent Tattoo was smoking. And the light murmur of folks comparing and sharing their fishing stories buzzed thru Ephram's ears as he tried to block out the human noise and concentrate on nature's sounds. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty, damp air. His nerves were unwinding knot by knot.  
  
"Hmmm.Dad, I wish it can be like this forever." Ephram stretched and zipped up his windbreaker.  
  
"Me too. I love you, son." Andy replied savoring the moment.  
  
"I love you too." Ephram whispered and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Father and son laughed and joked about how they kept losing bait to intelligent fish because each time they reeled back their lines, the bait on the hook were gone. They were oblivious to fish eating the bait off their hooks. Neither of them cared if they caught anything though. They were only aiming for a good time - just hanging out exchanging laughs and stories.  
  
Lunch consisted of homemade turkey sandwiches with all the fixings and cold V8's. It was a hearty and healthy lunch Julia had packed for them early that morning. Andy and Ephram devoured their food hungrily as a few seagulls stood by watching impatiently for any falling crumbs. Ephram threw a piece of crust in the direction of the seagulls causing them to animate with excitement. A big gray gull dove down scooping up the piece of bread in its beak and took flight making its getaway. The flutter of wings and loud squawks of nearby gulls followed by more such sounds from a flock of gulls approaching the area waiting for Ephram to toss another wedge of crust. Ephram couldn't help but laugh at the funny gulls jealously clawing and peeking at each other just to get the next piece of bread. 'Survival of the fittest, Charles Darwin was right' Ephram thought.  
  
Ephram baited his hook again - this time he used a quarter of a white crab. He cast his line into the water and set the rod against the railing. He stared at Mr. Serpent Tattoo again and watched him crunching on potato chips and chugging down a can of beer shortly after. The man had put on dark sunglasses and a baseball cap to shield him from the sun's rays.  
  
"Hey Ephram, I think you have a bite!!" Andy yelled. Ephram saw this line pulling and immediately grabbed hold of the pole. "Reel him in." Andy rooted.  
  
"I'm trying." Ephram said as he turned the crank on the reel with difficulty. The tip of his metallic blue fishing rod curved into a U. "Wow, it feels like it weighs a ton!! Dad, help." Ephram exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"No. You're going to do this yourself. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't reel in your first catch." Andy refused. "You can do it! I know you can."  
  
"This gives a whole new meaning to The Old Man and the Sea." Ephram shouted in excitement.  
  
Ephram stuck the end of the pole under his armpit and kept reeling slowly occasionally letting a few yards of line go to discourage the fish. Then Ephram gave a sudden jerk on his pole and continued to turn the crank on the reel. Eventually, the fish reached the water's surface and everyone's attention fell on Ephram. At the end of the line was a gleaming sea bass flipping around. It was by far the biggest fish Ephram had ever caught - eleven inches including the fin and head. Mr. Serpent Tattoo came over and helped Ephram scoop the fish up with a long fishing net.  
  
"Kid, you've got a live one there. The biggest bastard anyone's caught in days." He grunted admiring Ephram's catch.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Ephram said scratching his head. He crouched on the pavement studying the tossing fish until it got tired of flapping around. "Wow! Wait until mom sees this!!" Ephram cried and looked at his father.  
  
"She'll be proud." Andy smiled.  
  
After storing the sea bass in their cooler, Ephram strolled down the pier to check other people's fishing buckets and coolers to see what they caught. Reaching the empty end of the pier, he stepped onto the curb and grasped both hands and leaned against the rusted iron railing. He gazed out into the clear blue skies and was able to see some far away islands and trees. Everwood was becoming a vague memory. This was the first moment in days since he's thought about Everwood. He congratulated himself mentally and blinked in the sun's warm afternoon rays.  
  
Ephram opened his eyes and for a split second, the world seemed to swim around him. He shook his head and squinted into the greenish water. He watched the little waves colliding with each other creating white bubbly foam above the surface. His vision blurred slightly as he grabbed the railing to steady his balance. 'Whoa. That was too close,' Ephram thought as his vision cleared up. He started walking back to their fishing spot feeling nauseated and lightheaded.  
  
'Please don't let this be the onset of a seizure. Please, oh please,' Ephram prayed as he quickened his pace.  
  
He finally plopped down on his lawn chair happy that he made it back to their spot without passing out or having a seizure. Andy had been quite busy untangling his line when he noticed Ephram reappear in his seat.  
  
"Are the fish also biting for everyone else?" Andy asked with his eyes still on his now unraveled fishing line. Not hearing a prompt reply, Andy looked up at his son. "Ephram, you ok?" He asked noticing Ephram's sudden quietness.  
  
"Yea. I think so." Ephram swallowed. "Just kinda dizzy for a minute there. But I'm fine now."  
  
"We should leave." Andy urged as he worriedly looking at Ephram's profile.  
  
"No. I said I'm fine." Ephram faced his father. Ephram's pale face and glossy eyes told Andy his son was not well.  
  
"Ephram, you're not fine. We're going home." Andy started gathering their things in a hurry.  
  
"But we're not done fishing." He mumbled.  
  
"It's only the end of July. We've still got all of August. Oh, I think we'll be back. So, help me with the cooler will you?" Andy said. Ephram wasn't up for an argument so he obeyed and loaded up the car.  
  
It was bumper to bumper on the Belt Parkway. The traffic was once again unbelievable. Cars and trucks were inching their way at snail's pace. Andy had turned on the car air conditioner and watched Ephram closely making sure he was alright. Ephram was preoccupied busily with rummaging thru the totes by his knees. And when he couldn't find what he was looking for, he turned around and stuck his torso between the driver and passenger seats and searched thru the bags in the back seats.  
  
"Ephram, what are you looking for?" Andy finally said. "You have ants in your pants or something?"  
  
"Nope. I found what I wanted." Ephram replied as he sat back down and re- buckled his seat belt.  
  
"What's that?" Andy nodded to the scrunched plastic bag in his son's hand.  
  
"You don't want me to puke all over your car, now do you?" Ephram sneered. "Dad, I'm ok. I feel a bit nauseous. It'll pass." He reassured.  
  
"I don't like this. First dizzy spells and now nausea. I'm worried about you." He reached over and felt his son's forehead. "You're a bit warm."  
  
"Basking too much in the sun will do that to a person." Ephram stated. "Really, I'm fine."  
  
The traffic started loosening up and the cars moved along slowly. The car rocked over a few potholes and Ephram really thought he was going to hurl, but it didn't happen. He clutched the plastic bag in his convulsing hands. Andy hadn't realized how sick Ephram was until that moment.  
  
"Son?" Andy called after a pause.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap." Ephram rested his head against his seat.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead. I'll wake you when we get home." Andy said with growing concern.  
  
The rest of the ride home was smooth and Epham slept the whole way. When he woke, he felt much better and the nausea was gone. But that didn't stop Andy from still feeling uneasy. They managed to lug all their equipment back to the apartment from the garage in one trip.  
  
"Mom! We're home." Ephram yelled as they entered the apartment. He dropped all his things and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"You guys are back early." Julia commented from the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to be back until 5 o'clock."  
  
"Yea. Ephram's sick." Andy called from the foyer.  
  
"What? Ephram, sweetheart, are you alright?" Julia cooed as she saw her son come into the kitchen.  
  
"He's exaggerating. I wasn't sick." Ephram lied. "I feel fine."  
  
"That's what he thinks. He was running a slight fever." Andy approached.  
  
"Come here darling." Julia beckoned putting her hand on Ephram's cheek and forehead. "Hmmm - you still feel warm. My poor baby." She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Oh mom. I'm lightly toasted from being out in the sun too long - that's why I feel warm." He laughed and accepted his mother's hug. "Mom, Mom! You would never guess what I caught today!!" He said digging thru his windbreaker jacket pockets. "Look! We took pictures!" He produced two Polaroid photos from his pockets. "There was a guy at the pier who had a Polaroid camera with him and when I caught the fish, he offered to take my photo. Even dad took a picture with the fish he caught."  
  
"Well, let's see them baby." Julia said.  
  
"See, this one's me with the big one. It was the biggest sea bass I'd ever caught." Ephram gave her the picture. "Eleven inches." He said proudly.  
  
The picture showed him standing by the railing holding onto a fishing rod in one hand and in the other hand was the fishing line still attached to the hooked sea bass. Ephram was grinning like the Cheshire cat in the photo.  
  
"Wow. That's amazing!! Is that what's in the cooler?" Julia gestured at the red Igloo cooler. Ephram nodded. "Cool - we're having fresh fish tonight for dinner." She kissed Ephram once on the cheek and once on the top of his head.  
  
"And here's the picture of dad." Ephram handed her the second photo. She clapped her hands over her mouth to stop from bursting into a fit of laughter upon seeing the photo.  
  
"Andy, are you sure the fish you're posing with in this picture isn't really the bait?! It's so tiny!" Julia cackled. Ephram laughed at his mother's joke.  
  
"Hey, I resent that. If only you knew how difficult it was to catch that sucker." Andy pouted and slipped his arms around Julia's waist from behind.  
  
"If it wasn't for Ephram's finesse at fishing, we would've been stuck eating 20 of these mini-sardines for dinner." Julia declared.  
  
"What can I say, Ephram's a natural." Andy kissed his wife on the cheek. "But it doesn't change the fact that he's sick. He almost threw up in the car today."  
  
"Is that so?" Julia questioned Ephram in distress.  
  
"Da-ad. Stop making up rumors about me." Ephram said rolling his eyes.  
  
"His face was a pale shade of seaweed." Andy added. Julia cringed in horror and gazed at her son.  
  
"Ephram, why don't you take a nice hot refreshing bath while I make some peppermint tea. Then we can talk over tea - if you feel up to it. Ok, hun?" Julia suggested. Ephram nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm worried now Andy. He's so fragile. What if he IS sick? And I'm not talking about just a head cold." She hinted.  
  
"He seems to have too much spunk in him right now to appear too sick. We'll see how he is tomorrow and if he's worse, I'll just swing him by the hospital and have him checked out." Andy replied.  
  
* Night with Mom *  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Julia asked as they curled comfortably on the living room sofa in front of the television surrounded by pillows while sharing a large light blanket.  
  
"Yea. A lot better." Ephram replied. "I thought I was going to have a seizure back there. But I didn't. It was scary."  
  
"That's it. We're going for a check up tomorrow. I don't care what you or your father says." She decided. Ephram put his head against her shoulder and she swung her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"How's your hand?" Ephram asked tracing the long pink scar on her wrist with his index finger.  
  
"It's ok. Doesn't hurt as much. But it's stiff sometimes." She answered while twirling his hair with her other hand. Ephram kissed her scar gently. "With your healing kiss, it's now officially cured of pain."  
  
"Dinner was delicious." Ephram said.  
  
"Well, thanks for catching it. We owe it all to you. I've never tasted such a fine fish!" She smacked her lips. "It wasn't anything compared to the small ones your father caught."  
  
"They were just the right size for Delia though." Ephram giggled.  
  
"She was surprised your father was even able to catch one. Did you see how her eyes widened when we told her your father caught fish?" They chuckled.  
  
"Mom, I don't know how you got a hold of 'X-Men 2' on DVD so fast." Ephram squealed in delight switching his attention to the soft flicker of the television screen in the darkened room. "This is so cool!! You're the best!"  
  
"It's a bootleg. Totally illegal." She winked. "I was walking down Canal Street with Delia this morning and I came across it. I know how much you were raving about this movie even before it opened. And since you didn't get to see it in the theaters, I figured you'd enjoy it at home."  
  
"Yea, great timing for a coma." He snuggled closer to his mother on the sofa. "Too bad Dad's not seeing this with us."  
  
"Your poor father is exhausted from being a fisherman today. Let him sleep. We can watch it again with him and Delia tomorrow. Tonight, it's just you and me."  
  
He couldn't ask for a happier way to end the day. Ephram felt so far from harm lying in his mother's gentle hold. He studied his mother's radiant face. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail revealing a beautiful flawless complexion and a smooth wrinkle-free forehead. Her green eyes sparkled from the reflection of the TV. Her well-defined cheekbones made her face appear slim and angular. It seemed she had not aged one bit. Ephram could see why his father had fallen in love with her. He was able to smell the fragrant lavender lotion she had rubbed on her arms.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? The movie is over there." She said catching her son's fixed gaze. Embarrassed from being caught, Ephram quickly turned his attention back to Wolverine slashing the life out of intruders entering the school for the gifted. Before long, his mind drifted back to his mother's comforting hold.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me. Ever." Ephram whispered as a hot tear ran down his face and dripped aimlessly onto Julia's hand.  
  
"Sweetie, are you crying? Oh no, why are you crying? I will never leave you." She looked at him and he only hugged her tighter. He didn't look into her eyes. He couldn't. Tears fell. She kissed him on the head. "Don't cry. Momma loves you." She hushed stroking his back.  
  
"I love you." He sobbed softly.  
  
"Baby, I've never doubted your love. You've always been my pride and joy." Julia professed. "I will never let anyone hurt you."  
  
Fatigued from the day's events both mentally and physically, Ephram fell asleep missing the X-men's unexpected visit with the President of the United States in the oval office expressing the need for mutant freedom and acceptance. Ephram was so dead tired that even a herd of stampeding rhinos couldn't get him to move. All he wanted was to hold his mother and sleep.  
  
It seemed so real. He couldn't tell if he was in a dream or if it was really happening. His eyes opened and he found himself still curled up on the living room sofa with the blanket drawn close to his neck. He realized his cheek was no longer resting against his mother's lap like the original position he had fallen asleep in. His cheek was, in fact, resting against the sofa where his mother had been sitting. Ephram raised his head and found the television still on. Static buzzed as silver glittery 'snow' filled the screen. He squinted around the living room and came to a stop when he noticed his mother's slender figure by the window. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail. It flowed down her shoulders like gossamer of fine silk. He was mesmerized by her beauty and thought it was the moonlight casting illusions over his eyes. The pulsating orb made her resemble the moon goddess exerting her tremendous power of control.  
  
* end of chapter 7 * 


	8. A Stunning Revelation

Chapter 8: A Stunning Revelation  
  
"Mom?" Ephram broke from his hypnotic state. "Why are you standing there?"  
  
"Sweetheart, don't be alarmed." Julia said in her motherly tone. "I want to ask you something." She moved towards him so quietly like as if she walked on air. Ephram sat up and stared at her. "Baby, have you been happy for the past few weeks? I mean truly happy?"  
  
"Of course I have. Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Good, I'm glad you've been happy. I've been very happy too." She said ignoring his question. "You are my precious baby and I love you more than life. You know that, right?"  
  
"Sure mom, I know."  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking." She bit her lip. "And I'm afraid I have a confession to make."  
  
"A confession?" Ephram gasped.  
  
"Yes. I haven't been completely honest with you." She swallowed. "I've been selfish. There is no excuse for what I did. However, you must know that I did it out of my increasing love for you, son. I wanted you all to myself. But my mind is clear now and I've made my decision."  
  
"I-I don't understand." Ephram stuttered in confusion.  
  
"I can't keep you to myself because you don't belong just to me, you belong to everyone. If I take you away, I take you away from everyone else. And that would be wrong. So, it's time for me to let you go." She sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure I follow.."  
  
"Come here, baby and I'll show you." She gestured for him to stand by the window. Ephram kicked back the blanket and approached the window. Julia pressed a lever and the window creaked opened.  
  
"What do you hear?" She smiled angelically. He looked at her then at the dark night sky then back at her.  
  
"Nothing. I don't hear anything." He shrugged.  
  
"Listen harder. Go on." She pressed. Ephram concentrated.  
  
"Um. Somebody's car alarm going off?"  
  
"Beyond that. Close your eyes and listen carefully." She instructed. Ephram shut his eyes and took a deep breath of the brisk night air. "Tell me what you hear."  
  
"Wind." He murmured after a pause. "Howling wind." He listened yet harder for a while. "The wind - it sounds almost like moaning. It's so sad like - like somebody crying?" Ephram's questioning eyes snapped opened and faced Julia.  
  
"Yes. You're right. And this is precisely why you have to return."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Return where?" Ephram cried. "Mom, this is a cruel joke."  
  
"Ephram, I'm not kidding." She said seriously. "This is very hard for me. It's like I'm loosing you a second time." She stifled a sob. "You're not aware of what's happening to you."  
  
"I'm even more confused now." He shook his head.  
  
"Your home is not here. Baby, none of this is real. This is a world I created to be with you." She spread her arms out. She watched Ephram's watery eyes shaking with fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Ephram. I'm sorry for lying to you. I just wanted to hold you a while longer. Is that so wrong?" She paused. "I missed you. And then the opportunity came and I took it. This is my fault. I led you to believe Everwood didn't exist. I made you believe I was alive in body when the only thing alive about me was my spirit. It was me who put you thru all that torment of forgetting Everwood. I was being selfish and didn't realize how much hurt I created. I was afraid you had forgotten me." She continued seeing the horror in her son's eyes. "Don't you get it? The past few months you've been living a lie - a pure fantasy that I created for us. You weren't in a car wreck that left you in a coma. I died in the car wreck the night of your recital. We can see each other only because in reality, your body is lying in a hospital right now hovering near death and the more you want to stay here, the closer you are to dying."  
  
"No, this can't be!!! No." Ephram whined as the reality set in. "I must be having a nightmare. It's not true!!!" He denied.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, Ephram."  
  
"I don't believe you. I'm real and you're real."  
  
"It's true. Look at me." Julia forced Ephram to face her. "Things can be as real as I make it. I'm sorry for deceiving you like this." He read her eyes and tears welled up immediately. His heart broke into thousands of pieces.  
  
"Then I want to die. I want to stay here with you and dad and Delia - even if they're not the real dad and real Delia. I like the way things are. I want to be with YOU! I don't want to go back to Everwood. Don't make me. Please, mom - allow me to die so I can be with you!!" Ephram's eyes brimmed with big droplets of tears. Julia took him in her arms.  
  
"Honey, do you know who it was that you heard crying like the howling wind?" She placed both hands on Ephram's cheeks as his tears flowed over them.  
  
"No." Ephram replied.  
  
"It wasn't until I heard that sound that made me realize I had to make you go back. I knew I could never take you away so unjustly because of my own selfish reasons." She started weeping. "Ephram, it was your father crying. I felt such sadness in his heart. I felt the pain. You think he doesn't care about you or love you, but he does. Oh, if you only knew how much he does. He waits by your bed everyday hoping you would wake. I heard his desperate pleas and prayers. He asked me to help you."  
  
"But you promised you would never leave me!!" He screamed. "You promised!!"  
  
"I can never leave you, silly. Because I will be in your heart forever." She sobbed. "I want to be with you with more than anything, but your father needs you. He needs you more than ever. He's already lost one person he loved dearly, I don't think he can handle going thru the lost of another one. You need to go back, Ephram. And help him."  
  
"NO!!! Please mom, please!! I want to stay here." He blubbered.  
  
"Baby, your soul is lost right now. I have to help you find your way back. You don't belong here in my world - at least not yet. But I will be here waiting for you when the time comes."  
  
"I'm not leaving. I don't care what you say."  
  
"Ephram, I heard your father's prayer last night. Do you want to know what he said?" Her voice was soft and heavenly.  
  
"No. I don't want to know." He covered his ears.  
  
"Ephram, darling." She gently removed his hands from his ears. The tears kept coming hysterically. His knees were weak and he didn't feel like he could stand any more. Julia thought he was going to faint and grabbed him quickly by the waist to set him on the floor. "Sweetheart, calm down."  
  
Ephram sat with his head in his hands sobbing a puddle of tears. Julia held him tight. "Your father told me he's nothing without you. He loves you so much. His only regret is that he never had the chance to tell you face to face. He's sorry for so many things Ephram, for letting you down, for being a failure as a father, for not loving you more, for not looking out for you, for not being there when you needed him, for moving to Everwood, for forcing you to obey him, and it goes on. But most of all, he blames himself for your current condition. Even though it has nothing to do with him. And if you die, he'll never forgive himself. He begged me to bring you back to him. He needs you." Julia explained. "He told me you are his life line. It's you that keeps him going everyday. He doesn't show it but when he sees you, his heart is overwhelming with love. Life has no meaning without you in the picture. Do you know he thinks so highly of you?"  
  
Ephram shook his head. "Well, he does. You are his joy. You make him happy even though you drive each other crazy." She said.  
  
"Why are you telling me now? Why now?" Ephram wailed.  
  
"Baby, I had a reoccurring premonition. I tend to have these sometimes - being able to foretell the near future. One thing's for sure, they are never wrong. And you have to believe me when I say that." Julia caught Ephram's attention. "In this premonition, I saw you died and remained here with me. And we were so happy together. But I also saw another image. It was your father committing suicide. I felt his endless depression and grief. I watched him stretched out on the couch in your living room crying and popping Valiums into his mouth by the handful while gulping down a bottle of whiskey. He died crying your name. And do you know who found him? - Delia - when she came home from school one day. The terror in her face is indescribable when she found her lifeless father sprawled on the couch."  
  
"NO! You're lying. You're lying."  
  
"Ephram, you can't do this. You have to stop it from happening. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important. Please, I'm begging you. You don't realize it but you have the power to heal things. You are the life force that holds this family together. Without you, it's going to fall apart. You have to save your father's life. Only you have the ability to do this. It's a snowball effect. You die, your father dies, and Delia lives. What's going to become of Delia if you let yourself give into your desires? I know you're not selfish like me. Please son, think of your father. Think of Delia."  
  
"I can't choose. I want so bad to be with you - like the way it used to be. But I don't want dad and Delia to end up the way you said they did." Ephram wiped his tears. "Ever since you came back into my life, I felt whole again. And for a change, I felt like life was worth living. I don't want to hurt anymore."  
  
"Do you think just because I'm not physically alive, that I'm not with you at all? I watch over you everyday Ephram. Like the time you had that boating accident."  
  
"You know about the boat accident? Really?" Ephram looked up. Julia nodded with a smile.  
  
"Who do you think pointed your father and Irv in the right direction to rescue you? They could've been driving around that lake in the dark for hours and not find you until it was too late. It pained me to see you injured and not be physically able to save you. I cried when I saw your unconscious body floating in the marsh."  
  
"You saved my life." Ephram said in amazement.  
  
"Yes - in a way I did. And now, I'm going to save your life again."  
  
"I'm afraid to lose you." He said reluctantly.  
  
"You can never really lose me. I'm always a part of you. Always. Nothing can change that. You probably haven't noticed but I've always given you strength and guidance when you needed it. I may be dead but being dead has given me certain advantages. It's a higher power thing. When you talk to me in your prayers, I hear you. I listen. I wish I could respond to you, but as you know, I can't." She stroked his hair. "Do you remember in the X-Men comics when Jean Grey made a heroic life-sacrifice for her fellow X-Men? Even though she died, her energy was transformed into a stronger and powerful force in the universe."  
  
"The Phoenix." Ephram cut in.  
  
"Yes. The Phoenix. Think of me that way. Only during the pre-Dark Phoenix days." She giggled. "I'm not wicked enough to be destroying the whole universe with my so-called super telepathic powers. But then again, I think I came pretty close to letting myself destroy my family so that's almost the same thing."  
  
"See, mom you're the only one I can relate to. You understand me. I can talk to you about anything. You even know all about the comics. Dad doesn't have a clue."  
  
"You'll be surprised at how much he really understands. Give him a chance, you'll see. You both are still learning about each other." She let Ephram out of her arms and grabbed his hands. "I know Andy can be stubborn sometimes, but he has a good heart. So, will you go back?"  
  
"Does it have to be this way?"  
  
"There's no other alternative."  
  
"You will always be by my side?" He doubted.  
  
"Yes, always and forever." She kissed his fingers.  
  
"I'll still miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Are you sure I can't stay here for just one more day?" He bargained. Julia laughed and shook her head. "One more question, when I wake, will I remember everything that happened here?"  
  
"Normally, I would say no. But under the circumstances, you will and I'll tell you why. I want you to remember everything I've told you so you don't get some crazy idea in your head to harm yourself just so you can be with me. You are a strong bond that holds things together. Remember that. If you shatter, everything around you shatters. The power is in your hands. I want you to take the rest of the memories you had here as a gift from me. You have a permanent home in my heart." She squeezed his hands tighter.  
  
"Mom..I hate saying good-bye." Moisture formed in his eyes again.  
  
"You'll do fine. I'm proud of you - always have been." A big salty lump got caught in her throat. "Just think of me once in a while, ok?"  
  
"I will mom. I'll think of you every day. I'll pray and talk to you every night. I promise." He whimpered. His chin quivered and was reduced to a bawling mass of liquidity.  
  
"I know you will and I can't wait to listen to your stories." She broke down as well upon seeing her son's sympathetic display of affectionate emotion. "I don't want to let you go baby." She welcomed him in her embrace. "I never knew it would be this difficult."  
  
Ephram wanted to cherish the last hug from his mother. Julia's hair got caught in his mouth but he didn't care. He sobbed and choked on tears as their hot cheeks touched. He felt the wet softness and delicateness of his mother's face against his. Their tears mixed and they tasted each other's tears. They clung for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"Ok, I think it's time for you to go." Julia finally said. She had to peel her son off her.  
  
"Momma.." Ephram cried with such sorrow.  
  
"Now, now baby. I can't have you bawling your eyes out. You have to stop crying, ok?" Julia wiped Ephram's tears away with her fingers. "You're going to ruin that handsome face of yours with those swollen eyes."  
  
"I'll never forget you and the times we shared in your world." He said somberly and quit crying.  
  
"I know and neither will I." She held his cheeks in her hands. "You take care of your father and my little princess for me, you hear? And stay out of trouble, boy. I'm always having to bail you out!!" Julia made Ephram smile for the first time. She reached over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "I love you Ephram. Don't you dare forget it."  
  
"I love you too momma." He said as she gestured for him to rest his head on her lap. He obeyed.  
  
"Close your eyes." She whispered.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is there anything you want me to tell dad for you?" Ephram asked.  
  
Julia thought for a moment. "Yes. Please tell him - Buster's paws are still blue. Can you remember that, baby?"  
  
"Sure, but what does that mean?" He inquired curiously.  
  
"Just tell him. He'll know what I'm talking about." Julia laughed. "Now quit stalling and close your eyes."  
  
Suddenly, a spell of drowsiness engulfed him. He couldn't understand why he was so sleepy and tried to fight it. But the more he fought, the more it drained his strength. His heavy eyelids forced him to close his eyes. He felt his mother's tender touch stroking his back. Ephram's heart was saddened tremendously but he knew what he must do. He can't be selfish when the fate of his family depended so deeply on him. He learned that in life and death, sacrifices had to be made. It was his own happiness he had sacrificed.  
  
"Protect me, Momma." He whispered before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
* end of chapter 8 * 


	9. A Place Like Home

Chapter 9: A Place Like Home  
  
He walked further and further away from the light never once looking back. He knew if he had turned around for one last glace at the perfect life he left, he would be tempted to run back into his mother's arms without a doubt. The light soon became a spec in the darkness barely visible to the naked eye. He searched in the darkness to find his body. He wished there were neon signs or glowing billboards in the darkness giving him direction as to where his body was. At least this way, he could just follow the pointing arrows and pop right back into his feeble body. But it wouldn't be life if it were that easy. He wondered if he was going the right way. He was sure he took a wrong turn somewhere - until he felt someone take his hand.  
  
Upon the touch of that very hand, the black curtain was lifted and the darkness vanished. Ephram's eyes opened halfway. He couldn't tell where he was at first because his blurred vision prevented him from seeing too well. He then sucked in a strong breath to get the lungs going causing his chest cavity to heave. The sudden pinch in his chest made him wince and grunt in pain. He swallowed the dryness in his throat a few times. He opened his eyes again and this time, his vision cleared. He saw the person who took his hand and led him out of the darkness.  
  
It was Delia. She perched on a stool next to his bed looking quizzically at him. She was still wearing her favorite New York Yankees baseball cap, which had always been too big for her head. Her eyes grew larger and her lips formed a neat little "O" as she watched him come back to life. Ephram gave Delia's small hand a light squeeze. Suddenly, Delia sprung into a blissful frenzy.  
  
"DAD!! DAD!!!" She called screamed. "DADDY!!!! Wake up!! Dad!" She jumped off the stool and ran to their sleeping father who was slouched in an uncomfortable position on a leather chair against the wall. Delia shook her father until he was awake. "Daddy, it's Ephram. He's. He's." Delia panted in excitement.  
  
"What? Is something wrong with Ephram?" Andy interrupted nervously as he scrambled to Ephram's bed. He checked the machinery for Ephram's vital stats quickly before looking at his son.  
  
"Ephram? Oh my God! You're awake!!" Andy exclaimed and tears of joy came to his eyes as he saw Ephram blinking curiously at him.  
  
"That's what I was going to say." Delia said.  
  
Andy touched Ephram's cheek with his big calloused hands as Ephram quietly looked on and gave his father a weak smile.  
  
"His fever's breaking. Oh thank God." He announced relieved. "You scared the living daylights out of me, Eph. I'm never going to forgive you for this. I'm sentencing you to kitchen duty for a whole year as punishment." He joked with a smile.  
  
"Dad." Ephram murmured. "Dad." He said again. "Dad, I love you."  
  
Andy was a bit shocked to actually hear those first words come out of his son, but nonetheless, it was music to his ears.  
  
"Ah so I see you're trying to butter your way out of pots and pans again. Well, I'll have you know," He paused. "That it's working. So I'll cut your kitchen duty sentence to just half a year." He kidded catching a smile on Ephram's dry and chapped lips.  
  
"I love you Delia." He gasped turning to his sister.  
  
"I know and I love you too." Delia smiled. "You've been out for a long time."  
  
It was nerve-racking for Andy and Delia each time Ephram took a deep breath. They watched his chest raise and drop with such irregular patterns that it appeared Ephram was going to explode into a million pieces. Oxygen flowed thru Ephram's nose as he inhaled. He licked his bluish desiccated lips.  
  
"I'll bet you're thirsty. I'll get some cold water for you." Delia volunteered. After getting a nod from her father, she headed out the hospital room.  
  
"Get some ice chips too." Andy called to Delia as she exited the room. Ephram tried to talk but only a groan passed his lips. "Shh, you don't have to talk." Andy advised.  
  
"So hard to breathe." Ephram gasped.  
  
"I know. You've been very sick." Andy soothed. "You should rest."  
  
Ephram cleared his throat. "What was the matter with me?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Andy asked.  
  
"Woke up at the crack of dawn for a car trip to Boulder for the week. We were a few miles away from Denver when I had an asthma attack." Ephram recalled. "Turned the car inside out looking for my inhaler but didn't find it because I forgot it at home. I couldn't breathe, then can't remember the rest."  
  
"The asthma attack was so bad you passed out." Andy's eyes watered. "Ephram, you don't know how scared I was. I thought you were going to awake, only you didn't. I had no idea what was wrong with you. I panicked and drove like a madman to get you to the hospital."  
  
"I was hospitalized for a bad case of asthma?" Ephram said. "That's a first."  
  
"It started off as a severe asthma attack. And you would've recovered too then your immune system practically shut down. You were prone to viral infection and that's when your asthma led to a flu, which then turned into pneumonia." Andy explained.  
  
"How long has it been?" Ephram groaned.  
  
"Almost three weeks." Andy replied. "Today's Friday." Ephram thought for sure he had been gone longer than that, but time was different in his mother's world.  
  
Andy turned to Ephram with pain in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry for all this. I knew you had a very weak immune system to start with. I don't know what I was thinking. It's my fault. I should've been more careful with remembering your inhaler and looking out for you."  
  
"Not your fault. It's my responsibility to remember packing the most important thing I needed and I forgot. I guess this was the consequence and I deserved it."  
  
"Don't ever say such a thing. I can't have you saying things like that. You almost died!" Andy rubbed his tired eyes. "Even if you forgot the inhaler, I should've been the one to remind you. I'm the father, remember?"  
  
'No big deal." Ephram croaked. It wasn't like he was completely dead the whole time.  
  
"Ephram, you were running a fever of 105! We had to dunk you in ice water to try and get the fever down. I thought the fever was going to fry your brain. You were delirious for days. The nurses tried to feed you and when that didn't work, I tried, and even Delia tried but no one could get you to eat anything no matter what we feed you. Bread, peas, crackers, soup, even baby food - the only thing you managed to eat was applesauce and your stomach was so weak, you ended vomiting that up anyway. You couldn't even hold down water. We had to put you back on the IV. Your coughing was so horrendous and fierce that I thought you were going to cough up a lung. And because your immune system slowed down, your body was pumped so full of medication that it left you drugged up so badly. You were suffering so awful, tears streamed out the corners of your closed eyes. Seeing you cry like that was a knife thru my heart. And did you know how horrible it was to watch them squeeze air into your lungs when you stopped breathing? I was sure I lost you there. You don't remember any of it because you were unconscious most of the time." Andy lectured. "You don't realize how sick you were. So don't treat it like it was nothing."  
  
"Sorry." Ephram mumbled. He saw how his bodily feelings were able to transfer between worlds. It was ultimately fascinating.  
  
"S'ok buddy." Andy sighed. "I love you Ephram. And I worry about you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Andy ruffled Ephram's hair playfully. He couldn't stay angry with his son for too long. Not after what happened. Ephram knew too much. He knew exactly what would happen if Andy lost him. That was the scary part.  
  
Delia had returned with the water and ice chips. Andy and Delia took turns feeding Ephram ice chips.  
  
"Dad." Ephram munched on the ice. "I saw mom." He continued with hesitation. Andy and Delia looked at each other. He summarized the story of his near death experience where his soul was transported to a peaceful lifestyle with his mother in New York. The only thing he omitted was the last conversation he had with his mother. He kept that to himself.  
  
"That was some dream you had." Andy said finally.  
  
"Oh but it wasn't a dream. I was really there." Ephram defended.  
  
"Sure. If you say so." Andy patted his son's hand.  
  
"Mom's like The Phoenix." Ephram said sensing doubt in his father.  
  
"A what?" Cried Delia in amazement. She was apparently the only one who believed every word Ephram said.  
  
"Jean Grey and The Phoenix - in X-Men. Mom may be dead, but she's around. She's taken a different form but she's definitely around us."  
  
Delia absorbed everything her brother told them. Andy, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical. He's not one to believe in this "New Age" stuff. The last thing he wanted was to let tarot cards decide his fate and horoscopes rule his way of life. He was a man of science. The only force he believed in was molecular force. Science held the answers to questions. He believed there was a plausible scientific explanation for everything.  
  
"Mom misses you a lot." Ephram told Delia. "She remembers the lopsided painted wooden napkin holder you made for her in daycare. She wanted to tell you it was her favorite gift she had ever received."  
  
"Really?! I still have that thing." Delia said in awe as Andy watched his daughter all excited with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I sense a nonbeliever in the room." Ephram said in a monotone to no one in particular.  
  
"No. Well, it's not that I don't believe you. I just find it far fetched that you're pulling a Wizard-Of-Oz thing on us." Andy retorted.  
  
"Daddy! That is so mean!!" Delia pouted with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's ok Del. I don't hold it against him." Ephram sipped some water with the straw in the cup. "He thinks the fever made me lose my marbles. But I haven't. It's all still up there. I'm not crazy."  
  
"I didn't say that." Andy found Ephram to be quite a tease. "I mean, if you say you struck a conversation up with the tin man, then hey, I believe you."  
  
"You're going to regret what you just said when I tell you the message mom had for you."  
  
"And what's that?" Andy amused.  
  
"She said to tell you - Buster's paws are still blue. Do you know what she meant by that?" Ephram recited.  
  
"What did you say?" Andy grew serious suddenly with tension in his eyes.  
  
"Buster's paws are still blue." Ephram repeated.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. That's what I thought you said. But how? You couldn't have known anything about that. It was something that happened way before your time." Andy wondered out loud.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me what it meant. She says you know what she was talking about." Ephram breathed. "Would you care to fill us in on the big mystery?"  
  
"Buster was Mrs. Ramsey's old chocolate Labrador who lived in the apartment next to mine back when I was dating your mother. Mrs. Ramsey was an older woman who needed help occasionally with things like changing a light bulb or opening a tightly sealed jar. I always thought those were just excuses to talk to someone. She lived by herself and was lonely. I used to help her whenever I could. And every time I went over, that dog would never leave her side. Never. When she walked to the cabinet, Buster would be right at her heels. When she sat in the recliner, Buster stood right by her. It was the funniest sight I'd ever seen." Andy laughed. "Then one time, Mrs. Ramsey hired me to paint her kitchen. I figured I could use the extra cash so I accepted the job. Your mother came to help. Two painters finished the job faster than one and besides, I promised your mother I was going to take her out to dinner that night. Mrs. Ramsey picked a shade of slate blue - back then it was a cool color, ok? So, we spread newspapers around the floor and begun our painting. Everything was fine until Buster came around." Andy paused. He saw Ephram flinch in pain as he drew a breath.  
  
"Go on. The old lungs aren't what they used to be."  
  
"Well, Buster left Mrs. Ramsey's side and ventured into the kitchen. He watched us paint for a while then when we least expect it, he came closer and sank its front paws right into the paint can. We tried to grab Buster but we startled him so much that he ran all over the apartment barking and tracking paint everywhere. Eventually we found Buster. He was in the living room hiding behind Mrs. Ramsey shaking like he saw Satan himself. It was a sight I tell you. Mrs. Ramsey stood in her pink cotton nightgown covered with blue paw prints. Her hair was ruined and she had blue smears of paint on her arms and face. Apparently, Buster was so frightened that he tried to jump into Mrs. Ramsey's arms. We thought she was going to fire us for the mess we created but instead she just burst out laughing. That day, she paid us doubled. She said she never had such a good laugh in the longest time. We were never able to get that paint off Buster's paws." Andy recalled. "About a year or two later, Buster passed away from old age."  
  
"That was such a cool story!" Delia wowed.  
  
"That's it?" Ephram sounded disappointed. He was expecting a spectacular story but all he got was a story about a dog and paint.  
  
"Yep. That's the whole story." Andy nodded. Actually, there was a lot more to it than that. But he decided it would be inappropriate to tell his son the whole truth. It was the day's events of painting and Buster that brought Andy and Julia together not only for the painting of the kitchen but also together in heart and body. Andy remembered it well. That night was the first time he and Julia had slept together. Andy never believed in near death experiences. And there was positively no way Ephram could've know about Buster since it was never an object of discussion. This might just be the thing to change his mind.  
  
"OK Ephram, I think it's time for you to get some rest." Andy said.  
  
"I'm not tired." Ephram defied.  
  
"Are you kidding? You look like you're about to pass out. You've had too much excitement for one day. You'll need your energy. Now, rest. And that's not an option." Andy ordered.  
  
There were many things Ephram knew about his father thru the enlightenment of his mother. Many qualities that his father possessed that made him the way he was. Ephram didn't give his father nearly enough credit. Truth was, he loved his father and there was nothing in the world that could change that. There was nothing his father had to say, Ephram saw it all in his father's eyes and at that moment, he understood everything his mother had been trying to tell him. It was all true. His father may not know the history of Jean Grey is but he didn't have to know because all that mattered was that he cared. Ephram made a mental note to remember to thank his mother later for showing him this truth thru his blindness.  
  
"Take my hand?" Ephram extended his hands slowly to Andy and Delia, who both took it gladly. Delia cradled Ephram's left hand in both of her tiny hands. She leaned over and gave her brother a gentle loving peck on the cheek.  
  
"Get well." She said wrapping her arms around Ephram's neck giving him a hug. "So we can throw around the old baseball soon."  
  
"Easy Delia." Andy motioned for Delia to cool the roughness with Ephram since he was still weak.  
  
"Don't worry dad. It's not like I'm going to crumble into a pillar of salt if you should touch me." Ephram yawned.  
  
Andy beard tickled Ephram as he reached over and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. And with that, Ephram smiled. "You'll be hungry when you wake. Maybe soup or something?" Andy asked tucking him in.  
  
"Somehow, I'm in the mood for fresh steamed sea bass." Ephram replied drowsily. Andy and gave Delia a puzzled look. They glanced back at Ephram to ask him why the peculiar request. A tiny smile had crept on the corner of his lips as they found him fast asleep.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Footnote: "The Sixth Sense" and "Wizard Of Oz" inspired me to write this story. The subconscious mind and subjects related to it have always been fascinating and intriguing. Hope you found this story interesting with the spin I decided to give the ending. 


End file.
